


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, music inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Karl brings home a new vinyl to celebrate his second Christmas with Jessica and their first with baby Chloe.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

What does Daddy have for us, hmm?” Jessica asked in amusement as she held 9 month old Chloe to her hip as Karl came into the living room with a smile on his lips and something behind his back. Karl loved Christmas, as soon as December hit, the decorations were brought out. The Baumkuchen would be baked soon and Christmas music would be played everyday until the big day.

“Vinyl for my ladies.” He told them as he turned it over and showed the front cover.

“Look at that, Daddy got us a new Christmas song.” Jessica said to Chloe, the baby girl gurgled happily as she reached out wanting to play with it. But Karl was already at the turntable putting the record on.

“I’ll be home for Christmas sung by Bing Crosby. Classic, can’t have Christmas without it.” Karl told her as he placed it on the turntable and placed the needle down.

Music filtered through the speaker, Karl moved to them. He wrapped one arm around Jessica’s waist and took Chloe’s tiny hand in his. He pressed a soft kiss to Chloe’s tiny hand before he held it as if they were waltzing.

They slowly waltz to the music, Jessica couldn’t help but smile as Karl sang to music. They moved around the lounge room floor. Chloe watched Karl completely transfixed by what was happening the music. She held onto his hand with one hand and with her other; she clutched Jessica’s jumper. A smile played on her tiny face, her eyes twinkling with love and wonder. She didn’t entirely understand what was going on but loved it nonetheless.

Jessica’s heart overflowed with happiness and love as it was becoming their Christmas tradition. She loved it, she loved her family and life here. It was home, she hoped that the people in the present forgot about her, Karl and Chloe.

It was her Christmas wish that they could live tucked safely away in suburbia for the rest of their lives, never touched by time travel again. 

 

 


End file.
